degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4134996-20160619002847
Rant Time™ (first time I've done this in a while) So a while back, maybe about a month ago, I was going into the bathroom like right after I woke up and I just happened to glance into the shower while walking in and noticed my shampoo and conditioner weren't there. My brother was the only one home and was just about to leave so I asked him as soon as I noticed if he had moved them (since we share that bathroom and shower). Not only did he say yes, but he had been about to take them with him! They were in a plastic bag he was going to take with him wherever he was going! He didn't even ask me if he could use them or take them with him or anything. And it's not like he doesn't have his own shampoo and conditioner because he DOES, lots of it in many different brands. But he had to take mine for some reason. I was kinda mad but I let it go. Then probably a week later I noticed one of my foundations was missing. I had two foundations out on the counter (I'm known for kind of being a mess and leaving my shit around but my brother wasnt around a lot for a few months so it wasn't really a big deal because in that time I was the only one using my bathroom and he's just as likely to leave his shit everywhere). But as I said I had two foundations on the counter, one that was really close to being empty and a full one to replace it when it did run out. The one that was missing was the full one. At the time, since my dad was the only one home, I just complained to him about how sick I was with my brother moving and taking my stuff. Not long after I found the missing foundation in a place I was SURE I had looked, but once again I just dropped it and let it go and never confronted my brother about it. Today though, right before I got in the shower, I noticed a used makeup sponge sitting on the counter. I hadn't used any makeup recently and when I do, my makeup sponges end up COVERED in makeup, basically no white showing through. I don't like wasting them. This one only had a little bit of foundation around the edges. So I looked to see if the full foundation that had gone missing and then returned was there and....Gone! Again. So it's going missing because my brother is using it, without asking me, and he's just taking it with him. See, if he had asked me if he could use my foundation, I'd have probably said yes and given him the very close to empty one to use. But instead he's just taking my makeup. And I probably would be okay with him using my shampoo IF HE ASKED ME. But he's not asking, he's just taking it. This isn't the first time he's done stuff like this either because he's used my body wash without asking too many many times, which I care less about because I actually have about a million bottles of my body wash because it was on a hella sale so I stocked up so it's not like I'm really losing much, but I don't have a stock like that of my shampoo and conditioner and the day he was taking them, that was actually ALL I had left, and now I'm basically out of foundation too because he's taking that, and I'm pretty sure he's been using my face lotion as well, and guess what? Just ran out of that today, didn't even have enough to use for tonight. TL;DR My brother is taking and using my stuff w/o asking and as a result I'm running out of it and don't have enough to actually use myself